1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game and, more specifically, to a technique for automatically classifying a character or personality of a player based on choices casually made by the player in response to questions offered in a role-playing game (RPG) so as to control the development of the game to reflect the player's personality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known personality analyses using computers and computer psychological games for analogizing human personalities. In such personality analyses or psychological games, the human personalities are statistically classified in advance and, by analyzing the contents of answers to questions made by a player, it is judged whether the player's personality corresponds to any one of the classified human personalities.
Accordingly, in the conventional personality analyses or psychological games, the player accomplishes one's purpose once the result of judgment is obtained. Thus, once having experienced it, the player is not likely to repeat joining it since the same judgment result would be expected.
Further, the conventional personality analyses or psychological games put too much weight on personality judgment and fail to give sufficient consideration to entertainment factors such as game scenarios, and thus tend to be boring.